HomeIsWhereTheHeartIs
by Daddy's Girl 1999
Summary: Requested by Fashionista-girl Eight year old Olivia Benson gazed fearfully at her new foster father. This was the tenth home in two months...
1. ACop’sDaughter

Eight year old Olivia Benson gazed fearfully at her new foster father. This was the tenth home in two months. She was always returned because of abuse or claims that she was too much trouble.

"You must be Olivia," Donald Cragen said, kneeling down to her level. "I am Donnie. Would you like to see your very own room?" Olivia focused her gaze on her caseworker before reluctantly taking his hand. "I heard that a special someone loves the colour yellow." She smiled softly, never letting her guard down as he took her to her room.

"Is all this mine," Olivia asked, turning towards him with a tearful face. His heart shattered into a million pieces. "Yes sweetheart, it is all yours." Don opened up his arms, and a reluctant Olivia accepted the warm embrace. Soon, all reluctance disappeared as Olivia clung tightly to him, her tiny body vibrating with sobs. He picked up the sobbing girl and carried her out so he could talk to her caseworker.

"Wow, she never lets her guard down like that." Don rubbed her back in circles as he replied. "What concerns me is that an eight year old has her guard up in the first place."

"I agree with you as well. It will take time, patience, and love to get through to Olivia. I must really be going. If you need anything or have concerns, feel free to give me a call."

Don showed the kind woman out the door, smiling softly when a tear streaked face looked up at him. "Kérlek valamit enni?"

"Honey, what language did you just speak," Don asked, completely confused. "Hungarian. I speak English, Italian, Spanish, French, German, Hungarian, and Portuguese. I asked for something to eat," she replied, and Don smiled. "How does macaroni and cheese sound?"

A grinning Olivia looked at Don as he tucked her into bed. She reached out and grasped his hand in hers. "Love you Donnie." Don replied, his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too Olivia." He stroked her cheek with his free hand. "If you need me, don't hesitate to wake me up." He was fast asleep when she entered his bedroom and curled up against him, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Don subconsciously wrapped the small child in his arms.

Morning was a flurry of activity. Don gave Olivia a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage with a cup of orange juice. He was just about to sit down when his phone started ringing. "Detective Cragen, he answered. "Don, it May Evans, Olivia's caseworker. I forgot to tell you that Olivia is homeschooled. She is exceptionally smart."

"I figured that out the moment she asked me for something to eat in Hungarian. She said she speaks

English, Italian, Spanish, French, German, Hungarian, and Portuguese."

"Can I drop off her homeschool stuff with you?" Don smiled as he watched Olivia put her plate in the sink. "Actually, me and Liv are going to go to my work. Could you bring it there? That way, she works while I work."

"Sure! See you soon!" Don said his goodbyes and hung up. "Livi, are you almost ready?"

"Sí! ¡Solo poniéndome los zapatos!" Don was grateful that he knew Spanish. He was soon pulled from his thoughts when Olivia ran into his arms. "¡Te amo!" He chuckled. "¡Yo también te quiero Olivia!"

Olivia buried her face in his neck as they entered the precinct. "Don't be shy Livi. This is your new family. Nobody can hurt you now. You are a cop's daughter!"

_**Translations**:_

**Kérlek valamit enni?: **May I please have something to eat?

**¡Te amo!: **I love you!

**¡Yo también te quiero Olivia!: **I love you too Olivia!

**Sí! ¡Solo poniéndome los zapatos!: **Yes! Just putting on my shoes!


	2. VictoryAndaFlashback

"Are you ready for court," Don asked, and Olivia threw herself into his arms. "Don't let them take me! I will be a good girl Donnie!" He tenderly stroked the back of her head. "Shh honey. I will fight like hell to keep you, my girl."

He walked out into the crisp morning air, a slumbering Olivia in his arms as he made the ten minute walk to the courthouse. They were greeted by a smiling May Evans. "How is our girl doing?"

"Olivia ran into my arms, begged me not to let them take her. She promised to be a good girl." May smiled at the older man who cradled a sleeping eight year old Olivia in his arms. "What was your reply?" Don rubbed circles in Olivia's back.

"I reassured her that I would fight like hell to keep her. What can I say? She has grown on me. I love her."

"Love you too Donnie," a half asleep Olivia murmured. The pair smiled just as they were called in. "The State of New York will now hear the case regarding custody of Olivia Gabriella Benson."

"Your Honour, Olivia Benson was placed in the custody of NYPD Captain Donald Cragen two weeks ago. She has since flourished while under his care, reaching milestones we never thought she would reach. Right before the hearing, Captain Cragen told me that Olivia ran into his arms, pleading for him not to let us take her and that she would be a good girl. I find that it would be in the minor's best interest to remain with Captain Cragen."

"Captain Cragen, do you have anything to add before I make my ruling?" Don stood up, gently rubbing circles in Olivia's back as he spoke. "I love Olivia." Those three words were shared with such emotion that it brought the entire room to tears.

"Custody of the minor shall remain the same. Court is adjourned." Don smiled as he combed through Olivia's hair. "Did you hear that honey? You are mine now. How does that sound?"

A now awake Olivia looked at him, a wide smile on her face. "Amazing," she declared, kissing his cheek. "I'm hungry Donnie."

"I am sure you are sweetheart. How about we stop at McDonald's before work? Hmm?" Olivia smiled as she clung to his hand. "Mmm, sounds good Donnie." He laughed as a giggly Olivia played around on the indoor playground. Sure, she was a genius and abuse survivor, but she was also a little girl. A little girl who deserved the world, a world that he would do anything to give her.

"Livi, time to go!" A grinning Olivia ran up and hugged his legs. The look on her face warmed his heart.

They arrived at the precinct minutes later, and Don soon got to work. Olivia was devouring a book and lost in her own little world, or that's what Don thought until he saw her beside him. "¿Por favor me abrazarás?"

He smiled as he hoisted the little girl into his arms. "Te tengo cariño." She tucked her head under his chin and put her thumb in her mouth as flashbacks of her past assaulted her.

_Three year old Olivia Benson's first instinct was to cower away in fear. He stunk like Momma did when she drank her special juice. The man would not allow her to run away. He threw her into the bed and hovered above her, unfastening his pants. "Mommmmy!"_

**Translations:**

¿Por favor me abrazarás?: Will you please hold me?

Te tengo cariño: I got you honey.


	3. Daddy

May Evans smiled as she thought of the Olivia Benson case. She wished all her children had as successful an outcome as the cheeky eight year old genius. She was pulled from her thoughts by her ringing phone. "May Evans," she answered, the childlike voice on the other end of the line making her smile.

"Maymay," Olivia said, and May could not help the huge smile that appeared on her face. "Hey Olivia, how are you?"

"Good! Donnie lets me sit at his desk and everything!" She giggled. "Baby girl, time for dinner," May heard Don say in the background. "Gotta go Maymay! Bye!"

"Bye sweetheart. Be good!" May laughed as the child hung up. Meanwhile, Don smiled as Olivia sat down to her plate of shrimp lo mein and steamed broccoli. He was still trying hard to get Livi to open up about her flashback last night, but she was stubborn. Olivia was soon putting her empty plate and cup in the sink.

She held her arms up, immediately snuggling close when Don picked her up. "I am ready to talk." Don gently played with her hair as he sat down on the rocking chair. He waited until Olivia felt safe enough to talk.

"I was three years old when Momma's boyfriend came in my room. I remember thinking that he smelled like the special juice that momma drinks. I cowered away in fear, but he did not let me get away. He threw me into the bed and hovered above me, unfastening his pants. After he tore off my nightgown, he raped me. The pain was so awful."

She was a sobbing mess at this point, clinging tightly to the only man who ever offered her comfort. He made her feel safe beyond her wildest dreams. "Shh Livi baby, you are okay. Donnie has you." An hour later, he tucked a cried out Olivia into his bed, kissing her head one last time before going to call May.

"May, sorry for the late night call. There is something you need to know. Olivia just disclosed to me that she was raped when she was three. Should I call in my colleagues to investigate?"

"Yes, where is Olivia right now," an enraged May Evans asked. How could anyone hurt a little girl? "Asleep in my room. She cried herself to sleep in my arms an hour after disclosing. I did not have the heart to wake up such a sweetheart." His heart ached for her. "I understand. Call in your colleagues. Give them my name and number. Keep in touch."

"Will do." The pair said their goodbyes and hung up. He then dialed the direct number of his close friend, Special Victims Unit Captain Carl West. "Carl, it's Don. I need you to send some detectives over my place. My eight year old foster daughter disclosed an incident of rape to me."

"They will be on their way. I am sending Viola Alfonsi and Leonardo Ricci." They said their goodbyes and hung up before going and checking on Olivia. He pulled the now awake girl in his arms. She was staring at him with her doe brown eyes as he started to talk.

"Baby, I had to call May. She wanted me to call the police, and I called a friend of mine. Two of his friends, Leo and Viola, want to talk to you about what you told me. I will be here the whole time honey," he said, and her eyes widened in fear.

"Donnie, no! Momma hates me as is, but she will kill me!" She gripped his shirt tightly. "Nobody can get to you, love bug! You are mine now!" Don held the fearful child close as he heard a knock on the door. "I'll do it," she said, her voice muffled by his chest.

He opened the door. "I am Detective Alfonsi, and this is my partner, Detective Ricci. We were sent here by Captain West."

"Yes come in. Make yourself at home." The two detectives sat in recliners while Don sat on the couch with Olivia in his arms.

"You must be Olivia," Viola said, and the young girl's head immediately snapped up upon hearing the detective's thick Italian accent. "My name is Viola. Don is a good friend of our boss, said that you told him someone hurt you. Can you tell us what happened?" After seeing a reassuring smile from Don, Olivia began to speak. "La mamma e il suo ragazzo sono tornati a casa un giorno. Mi lasciavano spesso solo per lunghi periodi di tempo. È venuto nella mia stanza. Ricordo di aver pensato che puzzava come il succo speciale che beve la mamma. Mi sono rannicchiato per la paura, ma non mi ha lasciato andare via. Mi gettò nel letto e si librava sopra di me, slacciandosi i pantaloni. Dopo che mi ha strappato la camicia da notte, mi ha violentata. Ho urlato per la mamma, ma lei non ha fermato l'uomo cattivo."

They were not only shocked by what occurred to her. They were also shocked that they eight year old spoke fluent Italian. "You are not to blame for what happened to you. Your mamma and the bad guy are to blame. We will do everything in our power to keep you safe." Olivia still clung tightly to her Donnie as he showed the detectives out. Viola and Leo made promises to keep in touch with updates. "What do you say we take a day off tomorrow? You don't do any schoolwork, and I don't do any work. We stay in and watch movies and eat junk food." That brought a smile to the sad young girl's face. "Sounds good daddy."

**_Translations:_**

La mamma e il suo ragazzo sono tornati a casa un giorno. Mi lasciavano spesso solo per lunghi periodi di tempo. È venuto nella mia stanza. Ricordo di aver pensato che puzzava come il succo speciale che beve la mamma. Mi sono rannicchiato per la paura, ma non mi ha lasciato andare via. Mi gettò nel letto e si librava sopra di me, slacciandosi i pantaloni. Dopo che mi ha strappato la camicia da notte, mi ha violentata. Ho urlato per la mamma, ma lei non ha fermato l'uomo cattivo: Mom and her boyfriend came home one day. I was often left alone for long periods of time. He came to my room. I remember thinking that it smelled like the special juice my mom is drinking. I huddled up in fear, but he didn't let me go. He threw me into the bed and hovered above me, unfastening his pants. After he tore my nightgown off, he raped me. I screamed for mom, but she didn't stop the bad man.


	4. Unconscious

"Captain Cragen," Don said, answering his phone. "Don, it's May. How are you and Olivia doing?" Don smiled at the mention of his young daughter.

"Olivia is doing good. She is getting changed for our lazy movie day." He was about to say something else when he was stopped by a very energetic eight year old girl. "Daddy!"

"Olivia, go pick out a movie butterfly. I will be right in." When Olivia left the room to comply, he picked the phone back up. "Sorry about that. I would really like to talk, but I promised a very adorable eight year old girl a lazy movie day."

"Okay! You two have fun!" They said their goodbyes before hanging up. After the popcorn was done, he put it in two big bowls before going into the living room and placing them on the coffee table.

Before he knew it, Olivia was cuddled close as they watched The Shaggy D.A. The young girl was happier than ever as they munched on endless amounts of junk food. "I love you daddy."

Don smiled as he kissed the side of her head. "I love you too Olivia. What is for dinner tonight? Pizza or Chinese," he asked, pausing the movie. Olivia gave him a bright and toothy smile. "Hawaiian pizza please please." He kissed her cheek as he went to call in the order. His phone rang awhile later, and he made sure Olivia was okay before answering it in the kitchen.

"Captain Cragen," he answered. "Hey Captain Cragen, it is Leonardo Ricci. Viola arrested Serena DiNozzo and her now husband, Anthony DiNozzo Senior. ""

"Thank you for keeping me informed." He heard the phone ringing. "I need to go Detective. Pizza is here, and I have good news to deliver to my little girl."

Don hung up and paid for the pizza before setting it on the kitchen counter. "Olivia, come here for a second." The little girl ran into the kitchen and smiled at her dad.

He picked her up and kissed her hair. "Baby, do you remember Leo and Viola?" When she nodded, he continued. "They arrested your momma and the bad man. They cannot hurt you anymore." Tears of relief flooded her eyes as she started sobbing.

Don rubbed Olivia's back in soothing circular motions as she let out years of pent up emotions. As soon as she stopped sobbing, he sat down on the couch, her face facing his when he sat her down on her lap. He gently wiped the tear tracks on her face with the pad of his thumbs.

"All better now doll?" Olivia smiled at him. "Yea, I could really use some pizza and to start The Slipper and the Rose." Don smiled. "Sounds like a plan." After eating three pieces each, Olivia laid her head in his lap as the movie played. He stroked her hair, and Olivia leaned into the touch, a sleepy smile on her face.

When she fell asleep, he turned off the movie and picked her up. Don laid the sleepy girl on her bed, kissing her head before tucking her in. Don was on the way to his room when a hit to the back of his head knocked him unconscious.


	5. OneWeek

It had been one week since Donald Cragen came to on the floor of his hallway, one week since Olivia went missing. His heart was broken. A lot could happen in a week. Birth, growth, death, you name it.

He was currently thinking of Olivia, as always. She had brought him so much joy, so much love. The little girl taught him how to live, and he felt like he was dying without her.

He knew Olivia was meant to be his daughter the moment he saw her. _Eight year old Olivia Benson gazed fearfully at her new foster father. This was the tenth home in two months. She was always returned because of abuse or claims that she was too much trouble. "You must be Olivia," Donald Cragen said, kneeling down to her level. "I am Donnie. Would you like to see your very own room?"_

Don smiled at the memory, wiping tears from his eyes. He became even more determined to bring his little girl home.

_ "Are you ready for court," Don asked, and Olivia threw herself into his arms. "Don't let them take me! I will be a good girl Donnie!" He tenderly stroked the back of her head. "Shh honey. I will fight like hell to keep you, my girl." _

Don hurt when Olivia hurt, smiled when she did. He fought like hell to keep her, and he would fight like hell to bring her home.

_ "What do you say we take a day off tomorrow? You don't do any schoolwork, and I don't do any work. We stay in and watch movies and eat junk food." That brought a smile to the sad young girl's face. "Sounds good daddy."_

The first time she called him daddy brought tears of joy to both their eyes. They both had the family they always wanted. _Tears of relief flooded her eyes as she started sobbing. Don rubbed Olivia's back in soothing circular motions as she let out years of pent up emotions. As soon as she stopped sobbing, he sat down on the couch, her face facing his when he sat her down on her lap. He gently wiped the tear tracks on her face with the pad of his thumbs. "All better now doll?" Olivia smiled at him. "Yea, I could really use some pizza and to start The Slipper and the Rose." Don smiled. "Sounds like a plan." _

It was the moments like these that motivated him to fight for his little girl, his butterfly. His heart exploded in anger. How could somebody do this to such a sweetheart?

**_Newark, New Jersey_**

Olivia sobbed as she was thrown to the shabby and dirty mattress on the floor. Her whole body ached as she curled up in a ball, wanting nothing more than to be in her daddy's arms again.

Olivia suddenly started to form a plan. Her captor just left for work. She eyed the clock on the wall. 0800 hours. She checked if the door was unlocked, and upon discovering it was, she ran. She ran, lungs burning and legs wanting to give out, but still she ran.

She found a police precinct and walked into it, tears falling down from her eyes. A kindly police officer walked up to her and knelt down. "Hi honey, what is your name?"

"Olivia Gabriella Benson. Will you please help me find my daddy? He is NYPD Homicide Captain Donald Cragen."

**New York City **

Donald Cragen broke every traffic law and then some as he sped towards New Jersey, sirens blaring. "Don, you aren't going to be there for Olivia if you die on the way to Newark," his friend, Captain Carl West said.

"Carl, my little girl was held captive for a week! She was hurt in the worst way possible, yet again." May, who was in the backseat, piped in. "He is right Don."

An hour later, surprisingly unscathed, the trio arrived at New Jersey State Police's Newark headquarters. Don picked up his daughter, who was sleeping on the couch in the child interview room and completely oblivious to his presence.

"Hi Captain Cragen, I am Trooper Bridges. Would you like to hear the 411?" Don smiled as Olivia subconsciously snuggled up to him.

"A few hours ago, Olivia wandered into the precinct and asked for you. We looked her up and discovered the Amber Alert before calling you. When you didn't answer, we called Miss Evans, who consented to having a full exam done. Olivia was found to have a broken arm, and her neck was fractured, hence the cervical spine brace and air cast."

"Was she," he asked, unable to finish his sentence. Trooper Bridges nodded. He said his goodbyes as the trio prepared to head home.

**_New York City_**

Don's heart felt lighter as he carried a still sleeping Olivia into his house. He tucked her into his bed and went to change into sweats and a t-shirt before going into his living room to talk to May. "I did not mean to ignore the call. I was in court and came back to a missed call."

"Not your fault Don. Go be with your daughter now. She needs you." With that, May left and he returned to his room. He sat down on his bed, placing Olivia's head on his lap as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"Hey Olivia, you are home now angel. Wake up so daddy can see those beautiful brown eyes."

When Olivia looked up at him, tears filled up both sets of eyes. "Daddy," she said, her voice music to his ears.

A lot could happen in one week. You could lose someone and get them back, learn so many things along the way. One week...a lot could happen in one week.


End file.
